


I've Got Time

by VoidGlasses



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: You go to Javier's apartment and hope he has time for a quickie before work (he does).*Don't come for me about my Spanish okay it's been a hot minute since I've used it.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I've Got Time

It always seems to come to this, you standing in front of the door to room 205. Javi told you to drop by whenever despite knowing that he’d most likely be out in the field with Steve. Still, you find yourself here, in the hallway, hand hovering in a loose fist near the center of the door. Your knuckles tap out a simple melodic knock on the wood, the grain coarse against your skin. You can hear someone shuffling through the room, hurried footsteps moving towards the door.

The lock clicks and a strong hand swings the door in and open to you, revealing a slightly flustered Javier Peña. “Qué tal, cariña,” he says upon realizing it’s you at his door and not his partner Steve. His voice is low and breathy as he leans in the door frame. 

“Hey Javi,” you lull back. “Got a minute before you head out?” You shoot him your best bedroom eyes and bat your lashes fully knowing he can’t resist.

Javier takes one look at you before saying “yeah baby, I’ve got time.” He cracks half a smile before grabbing your hand and pulling you into his apartment, kicking the door closed with his boot. His free hand wraps around your waist, palm gliding up and under the hem of your shirt and resting on the small of your back. His touch is electrifying and sends shivers racing through your nervous system. Javier has himself perfectly positioned to pull your chest to his before dropping down onto the sofa, your back landing on the cushions and his body sinking into yours. 

His grip on your back tightens, finger tips firmly pressed against you. You feel his other hand brush against your jaw as he angles your chin so that your lips meet in a hot kiss.Your lips part as his tongue traces a line over your bottom lip, giving him just enough space to bite your lip and pull your mouth closer into his. You exchange heated kisses for a few minutes, only interrupted by Javier as he hums your name. He pulls away, face still inches from yours and eyes glowing like an animal stalking its prey. He leans his head into the crook of your neck, tender brown curls dusting over your shoulder and tickling at your ear.

“Take off your clothes,” he whispers. You feel the tension build low in your abdomen as he makes room for you to move by sitting up right on your thighs. His eyes are trained on you as you slowly lift the bottom of your shirt up and above your head, tossing it carelessly to the side. You reach back, quickly unhooking your bra and letting the straps glide off of your shoulders revealing just a glimpse of your breasts. Javier already has his hands on the waistband of your jeans, eagerly undoing the button, zipper, and pulling both the jeans and your panties down until they stop where he’s seated. He practically rips off his own shirt, throwing it behind him and immediately starting on his own jeans. Javier stood just to your side as he slid his pants down, stepping out of them as you wriggled the rest of the way out of yours. Thank god he went commando, the view from your angle on the couch is so much better this way.

You take one of his hands and pull him back between your legs then drape your arms over his shoulders, locking him down against you. He braces himself over you, arms at your sides and dick hard between your pelvis and his own. He begins to slowly grind against you, beads of precum collecting at the tip from the building arousal. You can feel his heartbeat speeding up and his breathing grow heavier at just the thought of fucking you. 

“Javi, I want you to f-fuck me,” you gasp. He jerks his hips forward at your words, caught off guard by your boldness. As he rolls back into your hips, he carefully aligns his dick with your pussy and glides in with one slow push. You’re wet enough that he doesn’t have trouble pushing all the way back into you.

Your breath catches in your throat as he fills you. You’re tight around him and any minor movement sends a shiver through your body. Javier starts to slowly rock into you, never pulling more than halfway with each roll of his hips. The head of his dick narrowly missing your g-spot each time might just make you go feral. You want him no- you  _ need  _ him deeper inside you. You jut your hips forward in time with his, effectively forcing him to angle up into your sweet spot. 

Javier lowers his lips to your neck, gently kissing at your sensitive skin before sucking tender purple marks above your collarbone. The combination of hot breath tingling your skin and his dick pumping into your g-spot just about send your over the edge. You can feel your orgasm building, the tension in your abdomen, the tingle in your toes that creeps up to your clit. You could live in that moment forever, except Javier isn’t going to let you. His lips glide from your collarbone to your nipple, hovering just above it long enough to drive you mad. You reach a hand up, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pushing his lips down onto your nipple. He hums, and you’re not sure if it’s from sucking on your tit or how roughly you grabbed him. 

He quickens his pace, now thrusting his dick with more force into you. His rhythm gets sloppy as he edges himself closer to climax. You can’t stop yourself from thinking about the way is cum would feel inside you, how it would fill the miniscule gaps between his dick and your walls.

“I-I’m clo-” you stutter. The thought throws you over the edge and into a shaking orgasm. You knew you were close but the suddenness of it racks your body and feels like a pleasure bomb detonating deep in your core. You don’t even have time to tell Javier, which in turn causes him to cum too. “Ah- mierda-” His sentence cuts short as his body jerks from pleasure. Your pussy fills with hot cum as he pumps into you, finishing himself off before pulling out. 

You both lay still for a moment, each catching your breath and mustering up enough strength to move. Javier rises to his feet, picking up his jeans and pulling them up to his waist. He reaches down and tucks his dick into his pants, a noticeable bulge visible from his still half-hard dick. He walks around the couch, gathering your clothes and handing them to you. 

“You need a drink?” he mumbles, still spent from fucking you. 

You nod as you slip your panties and pull your shirt over your head. “I’ll take whiskey if you have it.” 

“Por supuesto lo tiene,” he says with his back turned to you. He takes a glass from the cabinets and pours your drink, carrying it back to where you’ve been sprawled out on the sofa. He hands it over with a nod then finds his own clothes and redresses. He stands off to your side, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag. You catch his eye, he looks content despite your rushed session. You both relax in the silence, no reason to speak. You already know what the other is thinking so saying it is absolutely pointless. 

You finish your drink, setting it down on the end table as you walk towards the door. Javier walks with you, close enough for you to notice him brush his hand along your ass every few steps. He lowers the near finished cigarette and leans in for one more sloppy kiss before you go. He pulls back, eyes now on the door as he turns the knob for you. 

You both freeze as the door opens, caught off guard to see Steve casually leaning in the hall. He nods in your direction then focuses his attention to Javier. 

“Figured I’d let you two finish up before we head to the office.” The sass in Steve’s voice cuts through the air. 

“Putah,” Javier quips back. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
